1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable vehicle roof with a cover to selectively close and at least partially expose an opening in a fixed roof panel, with a flexible screen placed on both sides of the cover to cover a visible gap that results on the side when the rear edge of the cover is pivoted out above the fixed roof panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic vehicle roof is known from published German Patent Application No. 39 32 207 in which a bellows-like screen is held on its bottom end by a guide bracket that is attached to the front part of the cover. The pivoting out of the bellows-like screen part is performed by a separate hinge-like leg spring. Because of the required attachment of the guide bracket to the underside of the cover, such a screen is relatively expensive to install.
A sliding and lifting roof with flexible screens is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,518 in which flexible screens are provided for covering up of the gap between the lateral edges of a sliding liner panel which can be lifted and a guide part that participates in the sliding movement, but not the lifting movement of the cover. The flexible screens are each located at a respective side of sliding liner panel and is stretched around a lateral edge of the part of the sliding liner panel which may be pushed out and/or is guided around the guide part, and is held taut by means of a tensioning arrangement. However, such a screen arrangement is also relatively expensive to install and does not provide screening between the cover and the liner panel.